Only For Pay-Per-View
by jamiecakes85
Summary: Kendall and James are trying to figure out what movie to go see, but James thinks he can make a better one. A lot better than it sounds. I just suck at summaries lol. Warning Kames!


**A/N: This is quite possibly the dirtiest, sluttiest thing I have EVER written, but I was impressed with myself at being able to get full on Kames smut done! Hooray for me! Also this is my first time at writing actual Kames smut. Yes I also have 'So We May Burn' up, but to me it's not as descriptive as this. I think. Yes. No. Maybe. Ahhhh hell, whatever! DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or Kendall or James (damnit!). This is all from my sick, twisted lil mind!**

* * *

"So what are we doing tonight Jamie?" Kendall asked from his side of the phone.

He and James had been a secret "couple" for at least a year. No one knew except for the band and they wanted to keep it that way until the time was right to tell their families.

"I don't know. What do ya wanna do?" James replied, sitting back on his bed.

"Hmmm…I was thinking that maybe we could go to a movie and go get something to eat then come back to my place and you could fuck me raw."

James laughed lightly, knowing exactly where the day would lead him.

"Is that right? What movie would we go see?" He asked.

"I wanna see the new Batman movie."

James listened to Kendall explain about the movie and why he wanted to see it so badly. Suddenly he had an idea of his own. One that he knew would be the best idea he had probably ever had.

"How about we stay in tonight and go see the movie tomorrow Kenny? I think I have a better idea." James interrupted.

"James, when you have ideas they're purely sexual." Kendall commented.

"I never hear you complaining."

"I don't complain unless of course you're not pounding me hard enough."

"Kendall, if you keep talkin like that, I think I may start to have a problem."

James could feel his cock twitch in his jeans and had to adjust himself a little. When Kendall talked dirty it always turned him on.

"Only one way to solve it Jamie boy. Come over."

"But all our toys are here."

"True. What time do you want me over?"

"As soon as you can would be good, but give me a little bit. I need to prepare a few things."

"Really? Like what?"

"That's gonna be a surprise. I told you I had a better idea didn't I?"

"Alright, but no cock rings or nipple clamps this time. Last time it felt like my dick was gonna explode and I don't mean in a pleasurable way either."

"Deal. Just give me an hour then get that fine little ass over here. I got plans for it."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

After hanging up the phone, James quickly jumped to his feet and began to set everything up. This would be a night to remember.

Finally it was time for the "party" to begin. James had completely turned his room into a film studio for the night. He had positioned his video camera in front of the bed, but far enough away where it would capture everything. Not that he planned on it sitting in one spot the whole night, but it was perfect for what he had planned first. Not only that, but he had also set out his and Kendall's favorite toys. There was a spike collar that James had picked out for Kendall when they felt like being a little freaky and several dildo's, a few smaller ones and one big one that Kendall rarely ever wanted to use because of it's size. He quickly turned and headed downstairs when he heard the door open and close. Just as he reached the middle of the stairs, he saw Kendall walking up towards him. They smiled at eachother and Kendall quickly bounded up to his lover.

"Sorry I'm a little late, but there was some wreck on the road and the cops were taking all fucking day just to move." Kendall stated before leaning in a placing a small kiss to James' lips.

"It's alright. I just finished setting everything up." James replied, grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him towards his room.

"Is that where all the fun is?"

"Isn't it always?"

"No. Sometimes it's in the livingroom or the kitchen table. And there was that one time in the pool and another one on the dryer."

"Don't forget the picnic table."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

Finally they reached the bedroom and James quickly pulled Kendall inside for him to see what he had done. Kendall seemed a little shocked. He studied the room carefully before looking back to James.

"I suppose you're waiting to hear about my brilliant idea right?" James asked, pushing Kendall to a sitting position on the bed.

Kendall simply nodded and waited for his boyfriend to explain everything.

"We've watched pay-per-view porn right?" James asked, removing Kendall's jacket.

"Yeah. Plenty of times."

"Well, why don't we make our own pay-per-view special?"

Kendall seemed a little apprehensive about the idea. Sure it would be hot, but what if it somehow got out?

"I don't know James. What if someone else got a hold of it or something?" Kendall asked.

"C'mon Kenny." James began, moving his hand down to rub Kendall's erection through the fabric of his jeans.

Kendall moaned as he fell back on his elbows.

"You don't like the idea? Anytime we couldn't be together you could always watch the tape and see what you look like when I fuck you."

James' tongue snaked along Kendall's throat before he began to nibble lightly on his jaw.

"J-Jamie…" Kendall moaned lowly.

"What is it Kenny? You want something?" James asked, teasingly.

"You…I need you…"

"Strip. I have plans before we get to the hard core stuff."

Kendall did as instructed and stood to remove his clothes as James walked to the camera to get ready to begin recording. Finally Kendall stepped out of his boxers and threw them to the side. His excitement was obvious as he stood waiting for further instructions. He caught James' eyes and smiled seductively before making his way to the bed.

"What do you want me to do now?" Kendall asked, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Well, it'd be nice if you'd have a little fun with our toys first." James replied, pressing record and focusing on Kendall's cock.

"Welcome to my sex life ladies and gents." James began, talking as if there was an audience "This beautiful cock here belongs to my boyfriend Kendall."

Kendall blushed a bright shade of red as he looked down at himself, realizing what James was focusing on.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kendall asked, looking to his lover.

"Get in the middle of the bed and spread those legs Kenny."

He did as asked and quickly crawled to the middle of the bed, spreading his legs so the camera could get a good view. He again leaned back on his elbows.

"Now, touch yourself." James instructed.

Kendall slowly ran his hand down his chest before gripping his erection tightly by the base and moaning loudly. He slowly began to stroke himself, biting his bottom lip as he did.

"That's so good. What does it feel like Kenny?" James asked.

"Good…so good…mmm…"

James didn't need to give any more instructions. Kendall grabbed the lube to his left and one of the dildos. He popped the cap of the lube and quickly squeezed a good amount out, but had nowhere to put it. He knew James wouldn't want him to stop stroking himself, so decided his chest would be the best place for it for now. He quickly coated his fingers in the substance and sat up long enough to shove two of his fingers in his opening. He began to prepare himself for the dildo and did so quickly. After a minute or so of fingering his ass, he removed his hand and prepared the dildo for its purpose. He stopped stroking his cock and sat up on his knees. After coating the dildo thoroughly he brought it down to his entrance and began to push it in. He moaned loudly as it went further until it was almost completely inside of him.

James smiled as he watched Kendall do this, slipping his hand into his jeans and boxers to relieve some of the tension he was feeling as his dick became hard.

"Mmmmm…oh Jamie…fuck…." Kendall moaned as he began to move the dildo in and out of himself.

His pace quickly sped up as he sat there and he quickly replaced his other hand on his cock, resuming his stroking.

"You look so fucking hot…" James murmured, still stroking himself.

Kendall's ass was now pointed towards the camera as he quickly and roughly moved the dildo in and out of his body as he bounced on it. James removed his hand long enough to drop his jeans and boxers to the floor and quickly take off his shirt. Again he resumed his jerking motions as he kept recording. By now, Kendall's voice had risen to a higher level as he slammed the toy into his prostate. His bouncing had increased in speed as his abdomen began to tense with his oncoming orgasm.

"James!" He screamed. "So…so fucking…cl…close…oh fuck…"

This was something James wanted to capture. He wanted to watch Kendall shoot his load all over himself. He removed the camcorder from its stand and moved closer to Kendall where he squatted down to view Kendall's fist roughly pumping his cock. Kendall didn't hear his movement, nor did he care.

"Such a little slut Kenny…hmm…but so hot…" James moaned also picking the pace up on his own cock.

"Ah…oh…OH FUCK…James…"

With the scream of James' name, Kendall came violently, his body in complete spasms as he shot his jizz all over his fist and James' clean sheets. He pumped his cock until every last drop of cum was out and fell down into it, too spent to care. He hadn't even removed the dildo from his ass yet and James moved to get a closer look at his exhausted lovers ass with the dildo poking out. He stopped pumping his dick long enough to join Kendall on the bed where he did Kendall the favor of removing the toy and throwing it to the side. After doing so he spread his ass cheeks with one hand and focused on his perfectly stretched ass hole.

"Now it's my turn to fuck that ass." James whispered to the camera.

Kendall turned onto his back and pulled James into a love-lust filled kiss. He grabbed the camera from his brothers hand and focused it on the two of them kissing. Thanks to the little screen, it allowed him to get the perfect view. Their tongues danced wildly together for a few minutes before James took the camera back from him. Kendall automatically spread his legs wide, allowing James to crawl between them and gain full access to him. James focused on both their cocks, that were now rubbing together and Kendall grasped them in his hand, massaging them together and jacking them both off at the same time. James loved that his boyfriend could become hard again so fast. He had an amazing sex drive. After a minute of their beautiful cocks rubbing together, Kendall stopped and guided James' cock to his ass, where he pushed himself down onto his thick dick. James focused on his cock entering into Kendall's tight ass and moaned loudly as the muscles closed over his hardness. Again he focused on Kendall and loved how slutty he looked in this position. His legs spread as far apart as they could go, with his cock pointing straight in the air. Finally they began to move together, slow at first, but quickly building up to a fast pace. It wasn't long before James was ramming dead on into Kendall's prostate. Kendall's eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his mouth held the shape of a perfect 'o' as James continued to slam into him. James needed to put the camera down though, so he could really please his lover. So he did. He turned the small screen around and sat it on the nightstand, making sure to get the perfect angle where he and Kendall both would be captured on the screen. After positioning it the way he wanted it, he looked down to his moaning boyfriend. They smiled at eachother. James grabbed one of Kendall's legs and held it straight in the air and began to piston himself in and out of his ass, holding his legs apart as well. Kendall was having trouble controlling himself, but he had to. Again James nailed his prostate and he howled loudly.

"JAMIE…FUCK…HARDER…" Kendall screamed, grasping his neglected cock in his hands and furiously pumping, but James stopped him.

"Not yet Kenny." James cooed, his hand taking the place of Kendall's and stroking slowly.

His thrusts had stopped and Kendall was losing patience with his teasing.

"Please James…please…" He begged.

"Please what?" James asked, slowly circling his hips.

"Just…just fuck me."

"I will, but you have to do one thing."

"Anything. What?"

"Ride me."

Before Kendall could even stutter a syllable, James had thrown himself onto his back, bringing Kendall on top of him. He checked the camera quickly, making sure it would catch everything before bucking his hips up against Kendall. Kendall quickly began to bounce on his cock, pulling all the way to the top then roughly slamming back down, automatically hitting his prostate. This was it. No more teasing and playing around. Kendall was going to ride James for all that he was worth and milk every single ounce of cum from his cock. It wasn't long before Kendall felt the all too familiar feeling of his orgasm building in the base of his cock. It wouldn't take long for him to cum. Kendall continued to bounce on him, again grasping his leaking dick.

"God…Kendall…gonna…gonna cum…" James moaned, bucking up as Kendall came down.

"That's right Jamie…cum…right in my ass…fill me up…oh God…fuck…fuck…"

"So slutty…so fucking…sexy…FUCK ME…"

James bucked up on last time and came, shooting everything into Kendall's ass, filling him to the brim. He felt it and came not a second after he felt the burn from James' hot liquids fill his insides. He came, coating his fist along with James' stomach and chest. They both road their orgasms out to the fullest and collapsed together in a tangled mess of limbs and cum. James held Kendall's body close to his own, completely forgetting about the camera. Soon their breathing turned back to normal and they sensually kissed eachother, slowly yet firmly. After pulling away James smiled lovingly up at Kendall, pushing a stray strand of golden hair from his gorgeous face.

"God I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kendall replied before leaning in for one last peck on the lips.

Once they parted, James suddenly remembered the camera. He sat up long enough to grab it and say his good byes as if there was an audience. Once again he focused on Kendall after they had laid back down.

"So did you like my idea Kenny?" James asked.

"Yeah. I did." Kendall answered, blushing bright red.

"Would you ever consider doing it again?"

Kendall laughed lightly before answering.

"Only for pay-per-view babe."


End file.
